Manik's Red Christmas
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Manik' s excitement for Christmas gets him in trouble with the Revolution Leader James Storm who soon finds out that Manik has a secret that ends up making both of them enjoy the holiday season. Warning Contains Spanking and Storm/Manik Slash.


_A/N: Guys this is going to be my first Slash fiction story, so , please be nice. It will be a one - shot . There maybe also some spanking in this story too , but please guys I do not condone this in anyway , its just to make the story more interesting . This pairing could end up being more later . _

_Disclaimer: I do not own James Storm or Manik. I do own the story._

**Manik ' s Red Christmas **

**Revolution ' s Hideout **

It was Christmas Eve and TJ Perkins / Manik was in the Revolution ' s Hideout putting up the last minute Christmas decorations and whistling to Jingle Bell Rock , he loved Christmas but he was kind of sad this year at his teammates not being there . Sanada was in Japan doing some promotional stuff for Wrestling - 1 and Abyss was in Cincinatti . Leaving Manik to deal with , yep you guessed it , the Revolution Leader James Storm .

" God , this day can ' t get any worse . " James walked in and looked up to see the Hideout in a mess .

" What happened ? " Manik asked .

" I would like to know the same thing . " Storm shouted and glared at Manik making him jump .

" I didn ' t do it , whatever it is , or at least I don ' t think I did it , whatever it is . " Manik said bracing himself for the outburst .

" This place is a mess . " James said about to blow a fuse .

" Oh , well that is my fault , I guess I went a little overboard putting up Christmas decorations . But , I promise I was going to clean it up when I got finished . " Manik looked down at the floor realizing he was in trouble .

James stood their for a moment fuming and not knowing what to say . But , right now something about TJ standing there like that with a look of a child that had just been scolded made him look adorable and made the thing in Storm ' s pants get very hard and very uncomfortable .

Manik on the other hand , his manhood was doing the same thing , but because he was turned on by the dominant display of authority Storm was showing him . TJ had always been in love with the Cowboy since his days as Suicide . But , Cowboy had always been around other people and Manik always found himself in the wrong situation or scaring of the guys he liked . So , Manik figured Storm would not be so willing to like the masked wrestler and never said anything .

" Yeah , you are going to clean it up right now and then me and you are going to have a long talk . " Storm said trying not to raise his voice again .

" Including the decorations ? " Manik dared to ask .

" No, just the mess that you made putting up the decorations . " Storm shouted again rolling his eyes and shaking his head .

" Yes , sir , Cowboy . " Manik said doing as Storm told him .

Storm went to his personal office wondering how this little guy could make him so hard that it was painful . He looked around wondering what he was going to do to Manik for making a mess of the Hideout . That is when the idea hit him of what he wanted to do that would make both of him enjoy this moment and quite possibly Manik after Storm dealt with the trouble the masked wrestler caused .

" It ' s clean . " Manik shouted .

" It better be . " Storm walked out and seeing the place spotless except for the tree and decorations .

Manik was cowering in the corner hoping it would make Storm less angry with him by doing as he was told .

" Good , in my room , NOW ! . " James made sure Manik understood the last part.

Manik went directly to Storm ' s room like a dog with his tail between his legs and a long face . James secretly smiled to himself knowing what was coming for Manik , but didn ' t say anything or show it to the masked man .

" I hope you know you are in for a long night ? " Storm said walking in .

Manik didn ' t say anything .

" Strip , " James said making Manik look at the Cowboy wondering what he had planned .

" NOW MANIK ! And if you don ' t I will . " Storm making the masked wrestler jump again , but he also did what James asked as quick as he could to not make the Cowboy any angrier .

Manik soon stood up with nothing on , but he used his hands to cover his raised buddy from Storm ' s view . He didn ' t want the Cowboy knowing that he Manik , had the hots for the the Tennessean .

" Put your hands down . " James said which nearly made Manik want to faint .

Manik dropped his hands hoping that Storm wouldn ' t make any attempt to further humiliate him at the moment by pointing out his hard on . This was already beginning to embarrass the younger man .

James noticed that TJ was hard , but didn ' t say anything he would enjoy this apparently uncomfortable situation his stable mate was enduring in silence at the moment and for the Cowboy ' s own personal amusement .

" Now , we will deal with your misbehavior in the way I see fit understand , nod your head yes or no . " Storm got eye - to - eye with Manik who nodded his head yes .

" Good , " James said pulling a chair out far away from the desk .

Manik looked at the Cowboy confused , then Storm went into his closet bringing out a paddle and belt .

" What are you going to do to me ? " Manik asked before he could stop himself .

James glared at him

" That is for me to know and you to find out . " Storm got in his face and then laid the items beside his chair .

Storm sat in the chair .

" Come , " James said pointing to the spot right next to him .

Manik walked to James slowly .

" FASTER , UNLESS YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS LONGER ! " Storm yelled this time make Manik quicken his pace until he was standing where James wanted him .

Storm pulled Manik around and across the Cowboy ' s lap .

" Now , you are not to move until I tell you to understood ? " James asked .

" Yes , sir . " Manik said .

James put his left arm on Manik ' s back to keep him from raising up . Then raised his right hand and brought it down over TJ ' s bare backside .

" YEOW! " Manik screamed shocked at Storm spanking him .

Storm smirked to himself and then continued to spank the young X-Division wrestler . Manik gave much vocalization when the Cowboy ' s hand landed on his fleshy ass , after awhile James stopped for a few moments to look at the damage to the man ' s rear .

" Hmm , I think we could make this a little redder . " James said putting a hand on Manik ' s pink butt .

Manik didn ' t say anything because of him trying to breath after the first round of spanks from the Cowboy . Then he started feeling it again , Storm laying in spanks to his precious butt .

" OW ! AH YEOW ! OUCH ! " Manik screamed and soon started crying like a baby .

James wasn ' t leaving an inch of the young man ' s bottom untouched making every part turn from light pink to red .

" Now , we can get to the next part . " James said picking up the paddle .

Manik breathed for a moment wondering why he left the hideout in a mess ?

Storm brought the paddle down with a hard smack across Manik ' s ass .

" AW SHIT ! " Manik said .

" That was definitely not what I had in mind , but yeah you are in a lot of shit right now son . I think eleven more of those should do . " James trying to hold back the chuckle of the man cursing .

Manik silently prayed hoping that Storm was kidding , but James true to what he said brought down eleven more spanks with the paddle on his already punished butt .

" YEOW, AAHHHH! OW ! OH AH ! " The young man was very vocal about the whole thing . Storm was actually grateful that it was just the two of them at the Hideout and that they were out in the middle of the deep , thick woods of Tennessee or else he might would have to explain to the law why he was blistering a grown man ' s ass .

" Stand up . " James ordered .

Manik stood up as quickly as he could almost falling over , but catching himself . He wasn ' t aware of how much the spanking had took out of him , just the pain in his butt .

James cleared off a spot on the desk .

" Put your arms flat on the desk . " Storm said .

Manik did as he was told , putting his arms on the desk made it where Manik was bent over and his butt was sticking up .

James reached his hand down in front of TJ pulling the man ' s dick and balls to the front of Manik ' s legs . TJ gasp when James first touched him on his most private areas .

" I ' m not going to hurt you there , just close your legs . " Storm said . Manik closed his legs and James let go of the man ' s personal parts making Manik relax .

" That way , I don ' t catch anything that I shouldn ' t . " James said retrieving the belt .

Manik cringed when he heard the clanking of the belt buckle . Storm doubled the belt making sure to have a firm grip on the belt buckle and tip .

" Don ' t move for any reason . " Storm said .

" Yes sir . " Manik said .

" Keep your arms on that desk and your legs closed at all times . " James ordered this time for both of their sakes .

" Yes sir , " Manik said taking a deep breath .

" You will get ten of these . " Storm said as he brought down the first one with a smack .

" AAAHH! AHHH ! " Manik screamed .

James continued until the other nine were given , but also making sure Manik did what he was told .

" YEOW ! OUCH ! AAAAHHHHH! " Manik screamed as the last spank came in contact with his flesh so hard that the young man thought he was going to pass out .

" That ' s it . " Storm said as he went and picked up the paddle taking it with the belt back to the closet .

Manik didn ' t stand up until he was told to , not wanting the Cowboy to add more to what he already got .

" Didn ' t I tell you that was it ? " James asked when he came back from the closet .

" Yes , but you didn ' t exactly tell me I could move . " Manik said honestly .

" Do I have to tell you guys everything ? " Storm rolled his eyes.

" After that , it would help . " Manik said .

" To tell you the truth , I do kind of like how you are right now . " James licked his lips without Manik seeing him .

" Huh ? " Manik asked totally confused until Storm reached around and found the young man ' s dick with his hand .

" Storm , please , I - I , " Manik said his head swimming in pleasure , but also fear of what James was planning .

James dropped his hands .

" You ' re hard and have been since I first told you to strip . " James said .

Manik sighed hoping this wasn ' t a conversation they would have meaning him and Storm . But , here it comes and he didn ' t know what to say .

" Manik , stand up and tell me if you have been hard since you stripped ? " James asked . Manik stood up straight and looked at Storm ,

" I have been hard since before you told me to strip . " Manik being honest with the Cowboy , knowing that he could be in trouble , but lying to Storm would be much worse .

" Why didn ' t you say anything ? " James asked .

" Its not exactly something that is easy to say Storm . " Manik turned so his back was to the Cowboy .

" Hey , look me in the eye when I am talking to you . " James said forcefully making Manik turn back to face Storm .

" I - I couldn ' t tell you , James . " Manik said .

" Why not ? " Storm asked .

" You wouldn ' t understand . " Manik sighed wishing Storm would drop the subject .

" What wouldn ' t I understand ? " James asked getting closer to Manik .

" People abandoned me because of it , so , I learned to keep it quiet . " Manik said .

" Keep what quiet ? " Storm was now confused .

" That , I - I like dudes instead of girls . " Manik said dropping his head after he said it .

James looked at Manik for a moment a little shocked at what he said .

" But , you sit and joke about how hot women are all the time ? " James questioned .

" Its just an act Storm , I told you that people abandon me because of it . They get uncomfortable , the last guy I told bailed and I haven ' t heard from him since then . So , I don ' t say anything and just let others believe that I like girls . " Manik looking up at the Cowboy ' s eyes looking at him .

" Who are we talking about ? " Storm asked .

" Amazing Red . " Manik sighed again , he had already told Storm a lot so what could more hurt .

" So , if you are so good at hiding it why haven ' t you hid it from me right now ? " James asked .

Manik looked at Storm hoping that question would not come up and he would not have to answer James .

" Because I like you , James . " Manik said in barely a whisper .

" I didn ' t quite catch that . " Storm said .

" Its because I like you . " Manik said where Storm could hear him now completely embarrassed and hoping James didn ' t hurt him for saying what he just did .

Manik closed his eyes to not see Storm ' s reaction to the the news the young man had just given the Cowboy . He was fighting back tears because of not wanting to look like a weakling in front his stable leader . But , his body and emotions were betraying him and Storm could see the tears .

" TJ , look at me . " James said softly .

Manik shook his head no , he couldn ' t look at the Cowboy right now because out of fear of the reaction .

" I said look at me . " James ordered again .

Manik opened his eyes and looked at the Cowboy .

" Yes , Storm . " Manik said .

" Go to my bedroom and I will be in soon . " James said pulling the still nude man in for a hug to the surprise of Manik .

" Yes , Storm . " Manik said as soon as Cowboy let him go , TJ left for Storm ' s personal room .

Manik was grateful for nobody being in the Hideout as he walked through to Storm ' s room completely naked after being spanked . He was also grateful for the walk to Storm ' s room to get his head back on straight and calm his emotions . But , what did James want with him now by making TJ go and wait in the Cowboy ' s bedroom .

Manik entered the room and closed the door behind him going and standing against the far wall where Storm could see him when he walked in . TJ had to take deep breaths for a moment letting his emotions calm down and wiping out his eyes from the tears earlier when Cowboy was interrogating .

Soon Storm walked in surprisingly with his shirt off , not that it was a big deal to TJ seeing as they wrestled in the same company and now that Manik had joined Storm ' s Revolution .

" Why do you look nervous ? " James asked .

" I am not sure what is going on . " Manik answered .

" Relax , I am not going to hurt you . " Storm said coming closer to the young man the Cowboy put his hand on Manik ' s shoulder .

" Okay , so , what am I doing here ? " Manik asked the Cowboy .

" We are going to get to know each other better and in a more intimate way . " James said softly .

Manik look at Storm wondering if he really was going to give TJ his dream come true or if it was his ears playing tricks on him . James sat on the small couch in his room and looked at TJ for a minute .

" Come here and lay on your stomach for a minute . " Storm said pulling lotion out of the table draw next to him .

Manik walked over and laid on his stomach across Storm ' s lap . Storm opened the lotion , poured some out on his hand , and put the lotion bottle up . He then rubbed the lotion in his hands into TJ ' s sore bottom .

" Hmm , oh . " Manik groaned it felt good having Storm tend to his punished backside like this .

To people on screen , James could come across as a bit mean and harsh , but behind the scenes he actually took care of him and Sanada pretty well . Abyss could normally hold his own , but when they are out in public and somebody tries to pull something on Manik or Sanada , Storm was always the first one to stand up for them .

" That ' s it Manik , everything will be okay . " Storm said soothingly to him as he continued to rub the lotion into the young man ' s bottom .

Manik laid there with his eyes close just feeling James ' s touch as he continued to ease the pain in the masked wrestler ' s ass .

" Alright , stand up . " James said and Manik did so , Storm got up and went to the bathroom washing his hands to get the lotion off and then he came back and sat on the couch .

" Now , lay on your back Manik . " Storm said .

Manik laid on his back across the Cowboy ' s lap this time . James began running his hand along the young man ' s dick making Manik moan . The younger man ' s eyes rolled back in his head as he enjoyed the pleasure from the Cowboy .

" I see you are enjoying this a bit . " James said .

" More than a bit . " Manik said .

" Then relax for a few moments while I make sure this part of you is ready for the rest of my plans for the night . Its just you and me here kid . " Storm said .

" Okay , Mmm , " Manik enjoying the touch .

Soon Manik was ready , but Storm wasn ' t going to allow him to release just yet .

" Manik , stand up . I want you to lay on your back on the bed . " James said and Manik did so .

Storm finished getting undressed keeping an eye on the man now laying on his bed wait on him . Manik watched as the Cowboy ' s own manhood sprang into action and then climbed on the bed .

" Now you are going to get me ready for you by using your mouth . " Storm ordered .

" As you wish Cowboy . " Manik was liking this dominance display from James .

James positioned his hard buddy right above the young man ' s mouth and went down as Manik gratefully excepted the Cowboy ' s manhood . Manik was now sucking on Storm ' s dick , the Cowboy was sliding it up and down into the other man ' s throat making James groan .

Manik couldn ' t believe his luck here was the man of his dreams allowing TJ to give him head . He put his hands on Storm ' s waist to keep them both at a steady rhythm and himself from choking on the Cowboy , James was actually rather larger than the young man .

" Mmmm , good Manik , you are doing good son . Keep going like that , yeah . " James coaxing his partner .

The Cowboy was enjoying the pleasurable treatment he was getting from his young friend , but now he was about ready to move on to the next stage .

" Okay , Manik that ' s enough of this , we got to move on to the next part . " Storm said .

Manik removed his mouth from Storm ' s dick as James pulled himself away from the younger man and then leaned down to kiss him roughly .

TJ enjoyed this kiss cause it was like nothing he had ever felt or tasted . Storm was awesome and Manik was hoping this was a sign of more good things to come between the two of them .

" You will love the next part , get in a kneeling position on the bed . So , I can put a pillow under you to keep you raised Manik . " Storm said .

" Yes Storm . " Manik doing as he was told .

Storm went and got a pillow then walked back to the bed placing the pillow in the center of the bed .

" I want you to lay on your stomach with your head facing the headboard and your belly on the pillow in the center . " James ordered .

Manik did as James told him , the normally masked wrestler laid down on the bed on his stomach , the pillow under his belly made his butt raise up giving the Cowboy a nice view of TJ ' s butt .

Storm went and got the lube knowing he was bigger than the man on his bed and that if he made love to TJ while he was dry it could end up hurting the younger guy .

" Alright , I want you to remain still . " James said coming back to the bed with the lube .

" Okay , uhm , Storm . " Manik said a little nervous .

" What ? " James asked concerned .

" I ' ve never actually had sex with a man before . I ' ve liked guys , but it has never actually gotten this far before . " Manik informed the Cowboy .

" Hey , its okay , we can take this slow . " Storm said rubbing the back of Manik ' s head for comfort .

" Okay , " Manik liking the idea .

" Now , spread your legs for me . " James said as Manik did so .

Manik relaxed as Storm opened the lube and got some on his finger . He then placed his finger over Manik ' s anal hole getting a shiver from the young man .

" Easy , " Storm said soothingly as he let his fingers play with the outside of Manik ' s ass getting it use to being handled .

Storm then got a little more lube and rubbed Manik ' s hole even more at times pressing in to get Manik ' s anal hole to losen up to the Cowboy ' s touch .

" Mmm , " Manik was enjoying the Cowboy playing with him .

" Feels good ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , Storm , very much so . " Manik said .

Storm continued to lube Manik up and this time squirted a little on Manik ' s ass , then laid the lube to the side for later . James now used his finger to push into the young man ' s ass which was finally lose enough for the Cowboy slide his finger in .

" Ho , Mmmm , " Manik groaned as he felt Storm ' s finger slide into him .

" You okay ? " James checked .

" Yeah , I ' m good . " Manik continued to groan from the fingering , he felt Storm ' s finger get deeper and deeper .

James began letting his finger slide in and out of Manik ' s ass then he grazed something hard that made made Manik gasp .

" What ? " Storm asked .

" It feels great . " Manik said .

Storm chuckled at the young man ' s response and then rubbed over his prostate once again .

" Mmmm , " Manik moaned as Storm stuck a second finger in and stretched the youngester ' s ass to proper length .

James then pulled both of his fingers out of Manik and then reached for the lube using it to slick up his manhood and then laid the lube on the nightstand .

" Alright , Manik , pull the pillow out from under you . " Storm said .

Manik pulled the pillow out from under him like James said to do .

" Lay with your shoulders and head down on the bed , but let your knees stay up . " James said .

Manik was now laying with his head and shoulders down and his ass positioned in the air to the Cowboy ' s enjoyment . He liked this position from the young man , it left him in Storm ' s hands .

" No sudden movements , I don ' t want this to hurt you . " Storm said as he positioned the tip of his dick at the opening to Manik ' s ass .

" Okay , " Manik said .

James stuck his dick into Manik ' s ass getting a yelp from the man .

" Yeow ! " Manik groaned rather loudly .

" You alright ? " Storm asked concerned that he had hurt TJ .

" Yeah , just the initial entry . " Manik said .

" Okay , you want me to continue ? " James asked understanding if the man wanted to wait for a later date .

" No , just make it slower please . " Manik said .

" Of course , " James slide in a little more until he was halfway in .

Manik groaned and yelped again making Storm stop .

" Once I ' m all the way in it will get easier as you adjust to me . " James said .

" Okay , just wait for a second please . " Manik said .

" Sure , just let me know when you are ready to continue . " Storm said .

" No problem . " Manik growing accustom to the Cowboy ' s manhood .

Manik had been right Storm did have a large pride .

" Alright , I ' m good Storm . " Manik said .

" Lets see if we can ' t get the rest of the way in . " James said burying himself to the hilt inside of Manik .

" Oh , wow , " Manik said , his ass was full of the Cowboy ' s entire dick and it was undescribable the way he felt right now .

James was feeling the same about the tight ass around his manhood , it was squeezing and gripping the Cowboy in a good way . Storm tried an experimental thrust into Manik by pulling himself out a little bit and going back in .

" Mmmmm , keeping going . " Manik said .

James at first continued to thrust slowly getting moans of pleasure from his young companion .

" Faster and harder please , Cowboy . " Manik wanted to feel the Cowboy ' s full strength inside of him .

" If that is your wish my young friend . " Storm said and began thrusting fast and harder .

Manik moaned and groaned enjoying this it felt good all the way through out his body from head to toe .

" Deeper and harder , " Manik wanted more .

Storm gave Manik his wish until the only thing that could be heard was both of them moaning in pleasure . Manik couldn ' t believe his luck at getting the Cowboy to torture his ass like this with so much pleasure , it was an amazing feeling and one he would treasure for awhile . Storm on the other hand was enjoying the man ' s ass rubbing and gripping his dick making him groan from the great pleasure it was giving the Cowboy .

" Storm , I am almost , I need . . . " Manik said barely able to hold off any longer , but also not able to think and speak clearly with his head swimming in pleasure .

" I ' ll handle it Manik . " Storm said reaching around and stroking the younger guy ' s dick with his hand .

James continued to stroke Manik ' s dick and thrust into his ass harder , faster , and deeper until finally the young man cried out his orgasm with much pleasure filling up Storm ' s hand with Manik ' s own sperm . When the young man released his ass gripped the Cowboy ' s dick very tightly which brought Storm to his own orgasm by the final thrust into TJ ' s ass .

Manik laid there letting the Cowboy ' s seed empty into his own ass . To Manik it felt good and was a gift that he never saw coming and could never replace . Storm waited until he was finish emptying himself into Manik before pulling out . As soon as James took his dick out of Manik , the younger man collapsed on the bed spent from both the spanking from earlier and the pleasure overload that Storm had just given him .

" You okay ? " James asked looking at the exhausted man .

" Yeah just a little exhausted from all of this today . " Manik said sleeply . He felt the bed lift and looked to see Storm going off to the bathroom and figured he was going to clean himself up .

A few minutes later Storm was bringing back a washcloth and towel , he used the washcloth to cleaned Manik up making sure his manhood was clean of the sperm and Manik ' s ass was clean of the Cowboy ' s seed and the lube . Then James dried the man off with the towel to make sure he didn ' t get cold , the young man was grateful to the Cowboy for doing this . Storm went back to the bathroom and came back to the bed covering Manik up with the bed covers to make sure his companion was warm .

Storm then went and made sure the house was locked up and everything was okay before returning to his room . James got in the other side of the bed with Manik pulling the young man to him .

" Is everything forgiven now Cowboy ? " Manik asked .

" What are you talking about ? " Storm wandered .

" Me making the Hideout a mess . " Manik said .

" Yes , but don ' t let me catch you doing it again or it will be worse on you . " Storm warned him .

" Yes sir , Cowboy . " Manik made sure he understood .

Storm held Manik for a moment thinking .

" Manik ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , Storm . " Manik said .

" Is it true that people abandoned you because of this ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , when I was a kid it was easier to hide it , when I got into high school everyone knew which made them avoid me . As I got into wrestling I told few people about me and once again tried to hide it . " Manik said feeling safe and warm with the Cowboy holding him like this .

" You don ' t have to worry about that ever again . I promise this place is always open to you and I will always be here for you . " James said .

" Wait , are you saying that this could happen again ? " Manik raised up to look at the Cowboy secretly hoping he will say yes .

" As long as you don ' t say anything to Abyss or Sanada about this , then yes I will make sure you get your time with me . " Storm said to Manik so he would understand what the Cowboy was telling the young man .

" No problem , its not like Sanada would understand anyways seeing as I don ' t speak Japanese . " Manik said .

" That is true , after the holidays are over , I will see if Low Ki can start teaching Sanada English . " Storm said .

" Good idea , " Manik yawned

" Time for sleep Manik , tomorrow is Christmas and you don ' t need to be sleepy on Christmas . " James said .

" Yippy Christmas is tomorrow . " Manik shouted jumping up and standing on the bed .

" Hey , get your ass back in the bed before I get the belt . " James said making Manik get back in the bed and snuggle back up with the Cowboy under the cover .

" Sorry , I couldn ' t contain the excitement . " Manik said .

" How do you go from one minute making me want to skin you alive to being so adorable the next minute ? " Storm asked .

" I have that effect on people . Hey , you say said I was adorable . " Manik said .

" Yes , I did , thanks for noticing . " James said .

" But , I thought Sanada was your favorite ? " Manik thought .

" Nope , you are my favorite ass to mess with . " James said smacking him on his already punished backside .

" Ouch ! Hey I am still sore . " Manik looked at the Cowboy while rubbing his ass .

" I know , now go to sleep . " James said kissing Manik on his forehead as the young man drifted to sleep .

**Next Morning **

" Storm ! Storm ! Its Christmas ! Its Christmas ! Come on get up ! " Manik shouted in the Cowboy ' s ear while bouncing up and down shaking the bigger man .

" Manik , you have some serious hyperactive issues and your wake up calls stink . " James said after he was so forcefully awake by the young man .

" You can ' t sleep in on Christmas come on . " Manik said running to the tree .

Storm couldn ' t help but to chuckle at Manik ' s excitement , in a lot of ways he was just like a little kid . James got up and walked into the room , he caught a glimpse of Manik ' s ass and it was very red from the spanking . Manik was looking out the window at the moment .

" Wow , it really is a White Christmas . " Manik said from the snowfall last night .

" From where I am standing it actually looks like a Red Christmas . " James said making Manik look in the mirror behind him at his bright red ass .

" Hey that is not funny . " Manik said his face turning as red as his ass from embarrassment .

" Like I said its a very Red Christmas for my little Manik . " Storm said pulling Manik in for a hug .

" Merry Christmas , Cowboy . " Manik said putting his arm around James .

" Merry Christmas , Manik . " Storm smiled at Manik.


End file.
